Amish Creampuffs
by ocmluvr21
Summary: Laura is a typical girl living with her father in their Amish community. She meets a visitor named Carmilla and they learn more about each other's lives. Inspired by Elise and Natasha in the Never Have I Ever extras. I suck at summaries. My friend named it.
1. Part 1

After watching the extras from the never have I ever, my friend suggested an Amish AU. I started to write one. I tried my best to make the Amish aspects as realistic/accurate as possible, but it was hard to find things online. Feel free to let me know if I made mistakes and I will fix it.

* * *

><p>Carmilla walked along a path. Not many people were out, but then she noticed a girl trying to hang some laundry along a line. Struggling a little with the height of the line. Carmilla paused and then turned to walk towards the girl. Her long light brown hair was loose underneath her bonnet.<p>

"Would you like some help?" Carmilla asked.

Laura turned to see a girl with almost black hair in French braids tucked underneath her kapp, standing there. "Okay." Carmilla smiled at her a little and helped her hang up the laundry. "You're not from around here."

"No," Carmilla paused, thinking of a response. "I'm from a community that's not too far away."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"The Bishop? He lives on the other side of town."

Carmilla smiled again. "I'm not looking for the Bishop. But thank you."

"Do you need help finding someone? I could probably help you."

Carmilla looked at the girl in front of her. "I think I found who I am looking for."

"Oh," Laura said a little disappointedly. "I'm Laura."

"Carmilla."

"Laura!" Her father called from inside. "The kettle is whistling."

"Coming Papa!" Laura called back. She turned to Carmilla. "I hope to see you again before you leave."

"Could you show me around sometime?"

Laura turned back to Carmilla. "Sure. Maybe tomorrow after lunch?"

"I think I might like that very much."

"I should go and get the kettle. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Carmilla said, and watched Laura walk back into her house.

...

Carmilla walked back to Laura's house when she figured Laura would be finishing up her lunch. Laura walked out side to see Carmilla standing there, her kapp was tied a little messily, and her apron was not properly ironed. "Hello," Laura said.

"Hi," Carmilla responded and followed as Laura began to lead them.

"I don't know how much you've seen already," Laura said apologetically.

"It's fine," Carmilla shrugged. Laura pointed out one of her old classmate's house. "Where do you go?"

Laura looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"When you are not at home, where do you go?"

"Usually I'm just getting things for my daett."

"There has to be someplace."

Laura didn't say anything for a minute. "There is," she grabbed Carmilla's hand and led her. They walked for a while until they came upon a lake. "My ma used to bring me here when I was younger."

"She doesn't any more?"

"She died a couple of years ago."

Carmilla internally kicked herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My daett and I manage."

"That's good."

"Luckily, my maemm had taught me how to cook most things." Laura watched Carmilla walk along the edge of the pond and then sit on a large rock. She smiled and then sat down next to Carmilla. "You never said where you were from."

"Didn't I?" Carmilla asked.

Laura shook her head and Carmilla thought for a moment. "You're English aren't you?"

"You're speaking English too."

Laura laughed. "No, English means you aren't Amish, or plain folk."

"I guess you caught me," Carmilla smiled.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I'm still not really sure." They both laughed. "I just figured when I found them, I would know."

"Yesterday you said you think you found them."

"I may have," Carmilla said slowly eying Laura.

"So why are you in plain folk clothes."

"I wasn't sure how I would be treated if it was obvious I was," she paused. "English?" Laura nodded.

"If you need help blending in, I can help you as long as you are here."

"That would be lovely."

"First, let me redo your kapp."

"Thanks," Carmilla said as Laura began to retie the bonnet.

"What's it like to be English?"

"It's very different than it is here."

"But like how?"

"Have you ever been out of here?"

"Once. When my ma got sick, she had to go to an English doctor, and daett took me to see her."

"But besides that?"

Laura shook her head. "Where are you from; really?"

"I'm from Eastern Europe."

"And now you are in Canada?"

"I've been around," Carmilla shrugged.

"Clearly."

"Don't you have that break thing, room-something?"

"Rumspringa. That's not really what most people think it is. It's more of a time when parents aren't as strict. Some kids in communities do leave and stay with English people, but I didn't want to do that. My daett can't cook for himself that well."

"You'll have to leave him sometime."

"I know. But I'll have to teach him how to cook before then." Carmilla looked at Laura over her shoulder and smiled at her again.

Laura smiled back a little awkwardly and dropped the strings to Carmilla's kapp. "If you stay long enough, you'll be here for the barn raising."

"Wait, that's a real thing?"

Laura nodded. She sat down on a rock a little away from the one Carmilla was on. "Yeah. There was a fire not too long ago, and the Beiler family lost their barn. They've been cleaning up and making space for a new barn so we can help build a new one for them."

Carmilla nodded as Laura continued to tell her about barn raisings and other aspects of Amish living, smiling at the girl talking.

...

Laura continued to show Carmilla around the different parts of the community, and tell her everything about what it was like to live here. Carmilla would tell Laura about what it was like to be English and all about what the outside world was like.

"I don't understand," Laura said again.

"What don't you get?" Carmilla asked, mock exasperatedly.

"It's the size of your hand, but it can do so much. That just doesn't make sense."

"Technology is really incredible now."

"And you can play games on it?" Carmilla nodded, enjoying the faces Laura was making as she tried to understand it all. "But you run around when you play games, there are other people with you."

"Sometimes you play them with other people, but other times you play against the computer."

"That's just weird." Carmilla smiled at Laura. "What?" Laura asked.

Carmilla bit her bottom lip a little and thought. "Nothing," she shook her head. "You should teach me one of the games you play, or played."

"Tomorrow?" Laura asked, glancing at Carmilla as they came up to Laura's house.

"Tomorrow," Carmilla smiled again. She had been doing a lot of that since she had met Laura. Carmilla watched Laura walk into her house before leaving.

"Hi papa," Laura said as she walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water.

"Hello Laura." He was scratching his beard a little. "Were you out with your friend again?" Laura nodded. "I suppose it is better than you being cooped up here all the time."

"Do you not want me to spend time with her?"

"I do not know if this Carmilla is a good influence for you."

"Papa, I do everything I used to do. I still cook us dinner and do the laundry."

"I know, but I don't know anything about her; I don't know if she is a gut friend for you."

"She is. I am learning a lot from her. I tell her about what it is like here, and she tells me what it is like from where she is."

"Where is she from again?"

Laura's face fell a little as she realized what she had said. "She's from a community down in America."

"Exactly, you never know what you will get with those Americans."

"It's different where she is from; it's nice to learn about other things."

"Is this because you didn't leave the community for your Rumspringa?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Rumspringa; it's just nice to hear about other things. She is probably going to leave soon anyways. She said she was here looking for someone."

"Do you know who that someone is?"

"I do not."

"I just want you to be safe, Laura."

"I know, Papa. And I will be. Gott is still the most important thing to me."

"I love you Laura."

"I love you too, Papa." Laura said and then went to get the laundry from outside.

...

Like every other day, Laura met Carmilla outside of her house. Carmilla had gotten much better at blending in with the other plain folk. She only had a couple of dresses and aprons, but Laura had helped clean them and show her how to keep them nice.

"Where are you going to show me today?" Carmilla asked as they began to walk away from Laura's house.

"Well, you have seen most of the community." They continued to walk as Laura looked around. "You know, you never said where you've been staying."

"Didn't I?" Carmilla asked slowly.

"I don't think so."

Carmilla paused. "Alright, I'll show you." She turned and began to lead Laura to where there was a small forest.

"Where are we going?"

"I sleep over here."

"You sleep in the woods?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Nice?" Laura asked.

"You're the once who didn't know what an iPhone is."

"You're the one sleeping on the ground."

Carmilla shrugged. "It's not that bad. It hasn't rained so I've been good."

Laura sat down on a log. "I've never been in these woods."

"Really? It's not that far from where your house is." Carmilla sat down next to her.

"It's out of the community, so I never really came here."

"But isn't far out, you could easily walk around and then go back home." Laura shrugged. "So you've never wanted to go out of the community?"

"Not really," Laura shrugged again.

"You've never wanted to leave, to see what else there is in the world?"

"Well we can't all be world travelers like you."

"But the world is so big, there is so much to see."

"But what else is there? My family is here."

"I suppose." Carmilla's eyes left Laura's for just a moment; they flicked down at her lips. Carmilla moved closer and then their lips met for a second before Laura pulled away.

"What did you just do?" Laura hissed.

"I kissed you," Carmilla said calmly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to, and I thought you wanted me to."

"Well I didn't. That was wrong."

"I don't know what the big deal is; I kissed you."

"Shhh. If anyone hears,"

"What? What will happen?"

"You can't just kiss me."

"Give me a reason why not; I know you wanted me to."

"The community is against kissing before marriage, you're English, and you are a girl."

"Again, I don't really see the problem. Look: it's not the 1600s anymore, or whatever time period you seem to live in. Girls kiss each other all the time now. They can get married now."

"This community is my life, and I go by what they say."

"But why? You could be so happy somewhere else."

"I'm happy here. Or I was before you messed everything up." Carmilla opened her mouth to say something. "I should get going Carmilla, people actually care about what I do."

"Laura!" Carmilla called after the other girl, but she didn't respond, or look back.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always lovely, and follow on tumblr gay-asa-window .<p> 


	2. Part 2

Laura watched out the window as the snow continued to fall and began to stick to the ground. "It's snowing harder," Laura said a little sadly turning to her father.

"You used to love the snow."

"I was just thinking about you, the barn raising is tomorrow." That wasn't really why she was sad, but she couldn't tell her daett about what happened with Carmilla the other day.

"You've seemed sadder recently. Did that Carmilla leave?"

"Yes, she left."

"It is probably for the best. I know you liked her, but something about her seemed wrong."

"You never met her, papa."

"I heard some of the other people talk about her."

"I should go and get some more wood for the fire before there is too much snow." Laura walked out the door and to the shed where she started to gather up some of the logs. It was early in the year for snow, which is why they hadn't rushed too much on building the barn for the Beilers. But they had build barns in the snow before. Laura was more concerned about Carmilla, if she was still here; she was out in the snow. She never found out if Carmilla found who she was looking for, but it was no longer her problem. At least that is what Laura was telling herself.

...

Laura and her father rode on the buggy to go to the barn raising. Laura was going to watch some of the younger children who would be there. She was watching a couple of kids run around when she saw some one with familiar dark, almost black hair.

Carmilla saw Laura and gave here a half smile. Laura looked back at the kids, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Carmilla took a deep breath and then walked over to Laura.

"I figured you had left," Laura said quietly.

"And miss my first barn raising?" Carmilla smirked a little. Laura didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about the other day. If you don't like me like that, it's okay. I just thought you did."

"It's not like it matters."

"What?"

Laura looked at Carmilla. "If I like you like that."

"Wait, do you like me like that?"

Laura opened her mouth to respond when she felt someone tug at her apron a little. "Miss Laura," a young girl said. "Can we watch them raise the barn?"

"We can go if you promise not to run too close."

"I promise."

Laura nodded and then turned to Carmilla. "If you want, we can talk later."

"Okay," Carmilla said and then followed Laura and the children as they walked so that they could see the barn frame coming together. Laura sat down at the top of the hill and Carmilla sat down next to her. She began to tell Carmilla all about barn raisings and about all of the work that went into preparing for the day.

"Are you still sleeping in the woods?" Laura finally asked.

"Yeah. I'm used to some snow, so it isn't that bad."

"Spend the night at my house. It's going to snow all night."

"It's fine, Laura."

"I am not going to take no for an answer."

"I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"You can sleep on the floor. It won't be any trouble."

"Alright," Carmilla said. "So does this thing take all day?"

"About ten hours."

"Man, that's a long time."

"How long does it take English people to build something?"

"I don't know, I've never seen someone build a barn."

"Until today." Laura looked at Carmilla and smiled.

"Until today," Carmilla repeated, smiling at the girl sitting next to her.

...

Laura's father walked over to where the girls were sitting. He wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. "Are you ready to go home Laura?"

Laura nodded. "Papa, this is Carmilla." She smiled at him and he nodded his head. "She doesn't have a place to sleep tonight, I told her she could sleep at our house."

"I thought you said she left."

"I thought she had," Laura shrugged. "Is it okay if she comes home with us?"

"If she doesn't have anywhere to sleep, she can sleep at our home. Gott would not want a young girl to not have a place to sleep."

"Thank you," Carmilla said as her and Laura stood up and walked to the buggy.

Laura laid a thick blanket on the floor next to her bed. "Are you sure you are fine on the floor?" Carmilla nodded. "I can get you another blanket or something."

"Laura, I slept in the woods for the past couple of weeks. I think I will be fine on your floor."

"Okay."

"Did you tell your dad I'm English?"

"No. He has not been very approving of you, and I figured that it was better if he didn't know you were English."

"He can probably tell." Carmilla took off her dress to reveal the tank top and athletic shorts that she had been wearing underneath.

"Is that what you wear normally?"

"Sometime. I usually wear jeans but they would show under this. This is easy to sleep in."

"It looks comfortable."

"It is. Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"It really isn't a problem."

"And I am really sorry about the other day."

"It's okay," Laura shrugged. "Do you need anything else before you go to sleep?"

"I don't think so," Carmilla took the blanket that Laura was holding out, and then laid down on the blanket the Laura had laid out.

"Goodnight," Laura said before blowing out the candle that was on her bedside table.

"Goodnight," Carmilla said quietly back.

...

"Where are we going today?" Carmilla asked as they walked down the road.

"I thought you should see the pond with snow."

They walked to the pond with out talking much to each other, just enjoying each other's company. "It's really beautiful," Carmilla commented as they reached the pond.

Laura looked at Carmilla, watching her look up a little as it continued to flurry. Laura smiled seeing the snow catch a little on Carmilla's bangs that were peaking out from under her kapp. Carmilla looked beautiful.

Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled, Laura smiled back at her. "So what do you do in the winter?"

"It's not that different, we have a lot of fires, to keep warm." Laura continued to talk about the winter as Carmilla listened intently, and was smiling at her. "What about you, you probably have really fancy things."

"We do have electric blankets."

"Okay, I'm not that clueless. I know what an electric blanket is."

Carmilla laughed. Laura and Carmilla's eyes were locked; light brown, and dark brown. Laura leaned into Carmilla and their lips met for a moment. "What are you doing?" Carmilla asked quietly.

"I don't know; I just wanted to." Laura looked down at the ground.

"No, it's okay," Carmilla, said, looking at Laura completely sincerely.

Laura looked up slowly, "it was?"

Carmilla nodded and then pulled Laura back into her, her hands on either side of her face. Laura's fell around Carmilla's back as they continued to kiss. After a moment, Carmilla pulled away. "I thought you didn't like me like that?"

"I didn't say that," Laura walked away a little and sat down on the large rock. "It's complicated. I like you, and I really liked that kiss. But I'm not supposed to. It's not Gottes Wille." Carmilla looked at Laura confused. "It's not what God wants."

"Is it what you want?" Carmilla asked, biting her lip a little.

"I do not know. I was hoping that I wouldn't like the kiss."

"I'm sorry," Carmilla sat down next to Laura.

"Don't be."

Carmilla took Laura's hand in hers. "Do what you want, and what makes you happy. We can see what happens."

Laura nodded slowly.

...

Carmilla began to spread out the think blanket out onto the floor. Laura gently grabbed Carmilla's elbow. She turned to face the smaller girl. "I've really liked the past couple of days. Thank you." Laura said quietly.

"I've had a lot of fun too," Carmilla turned around fully so that they were looking at each other.

Laura leaned up and quickly kissed the other girl. "You've taught me a lot."

Carmilla smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "No problem," Carmilla finally said.

Laura sat down on her bed. "I still do not know what I want."

"That's okay," she said reassuringly as she sat down next to Laura.

"I wish I did; that would make everything easier."

"It would. But good things are never easy. All the difficulties will help you decide what is more important to you. What ever decision you make; it will be hard, but you'll know how important it must be to you."

"Yeah," Laura nodded.

"I should," Carmilla began to stand and motioned to the blanket on the floor that was not fully spread out.

"Carm," Laura said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Sleep in my bed?"

Carmilla was a little taken aback, not expecting Laura to offer her bed. "I'm fine on the floor."

"I know you are. But I want you to sleep in my bed."

"Okay." Carmilla said slowly and moved to the other side of the bed as Laura got under the blanket.

Carmilla awkwardly climbed into the bed, under the blanket. She wasn't sure what Laura would be comfortable with, and didn't want to do anything wrong. Laura moved closer to Carmilla and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight," she said and then rolled over.

Carmilla smiled and put her arm around Laura, who then held her arm. "Goodnight Laura."

...

Laura and Carmilla walked out of Laura's house and towards the barn. "So where are you going to show me today?" Carmilla asked as she took Laura's hand in hers.

"You haven't seen much of my house. I mean my daett went into town today so he has the buggy and our horse but you can see where the horse lives." Carmilla smiled. "This is where we keep the hay." Laura pointed to where there was a large pile of hay.

"Thanks," Carmilla said and Laura laughed a little. "Come here," Carmilla tugged on Laura's hand a little and pulled Laura into her. Their lips met and Carmilla put her free hand on the back of Laura's head.

Laura pulled away. "We can't here," she said quietly.

"Your dad is in town."

"What if he comes home?"

"Alright," Carmilla said sadly.

"Don't give me that look." Laura scolded a little and then smiled at Carmilla and placed a quick peck on Carmilla's lips.

"Fine, show me around the rest of the barn."

Laura smiled and pointed to shelves. "This is where we keep the horse stuff."

"You are really descriptive."

"You are getting sassier."

"I'm just being more sassy around you."

"Daett's tools," Laura motioned.

"This would probably be much more interesting if the horse or buggy was actually here."

"Is this that boring?" Laura asked, looking at Carmilla.

"No it's interesting." Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla. "I thought you said we couldn't here?"

"I know what you find interesting," Laura smirked. Carmilla pulled Laura back into her, her hands on Laura's back. They continued to kiss until they heard some shouting in German. They broke apart instantly to see Laura's father standing in the doorway. "Papa," Laura said, partially embarrassed, but mostly afraid.

"Out!" He yelled at Carmilla.

"Papa please," Laura said grabbing at his arm.

"I knew you were a bad influence. I want you gone," he was ignoring Laura's pleads. He jerked out of Laura's grip and moved closer to Carmilla and grabbed her arm, hard enough that he could take her out of the barn.

Carmilla didn't fight him much, but Laura pulled tried to stop her father. "Please papa."

"No!" He released Carmilla as soon as they got out of the barn. "I never want to see you again."

Carmilla looked at Laura. "Laura," she said quietly. Laura looked between Carmilla and her father, figuring out what to do. "Laura," Carmilla said again, hoping that Laura would come with her.

"Go," Laura's father said, he wasn't yelling anymore, but the sternness was even more frightening to Carmilla.

"I lo-" Carmilla started.

"Now!" He shouted.

Carmilla nodded as she looked away from Laura for the first time, and then began to run away from their house. "Papa?" Laura asked quietly.

"Go inside," he said, quietly. "I never want to hear her name mentioned again." Laura didn't bother to argue, she just nodded and walked into her house.


	3. Part 3

The house was silent; Laura sat at the table waiting for her father to walk in. "Papa," Laura said as soon as the door opened.

"Not now, Laura."

"But daett,"

"Laura," he said sternly and she didn't argue. "I told you," he paused, taking a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "I knew that she was not a good friend for you. But you insisted, you argued with me." Laura didn't say anything, she was crying a little, looking at her father. "I do not know what to say."

"I really like her, Papa."

"You like her so much you turned you back on your faith? What if someone had seen you? What if it had been someone else who walked in?"

"I know," she said quietly.

"I can not believe it," he was muttering to himself.

"That I was kissing someone, or that that someone was a girl?" Laura finally managed to get the strength to ask the question that had been haunting her since her and Carmilla had first kissed.

"All of it! Your whole life, you have been dedicated to your faith, to Gott. And now… now."

"Nothing changed. Gott is still the most important thing to me."

"You were kissing her; you know that it leads to other things and is distracting. You are supposed to be preparing for your baptism into the community."

Laura looked at her hands. "Are you going to tell the Bishop?"

Her father walked around the house a little. "No, no one will know." Laura looked up at him; he was still standing in the doorway. "I am ashamed."

"Papa," she said quietly.

"You will dedicate more time to your faith and Gott. You won't tell anyone about this, and you will never mention her again."

"Okay," Laura said, barely above a whisper and then walked to her bedroom.

The thick blanket was still sitting out on the table. Even though Carmilla had slept in the same bed as her the past couple of days, they had left the blanket out so that it looked as if she had been sleeping on the floor. Laura picked up the blanket to put it away. Underneath it was wear Carmilla had kept her extra English clothes. Laura began to cry harder as she moved the clothes to underneath her bed.

...

Laura starred out the window. The snow was falling hard and she couldn't stop thinking about Carmilla. There was a knock on her door and then Laura's father walked in and saw her sitting in the rocker that he had made before she was born.

"Is this a good time?" He sat on her bed.

"It isn't like I have anything else to do."

"I'm sorry Laura."

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"I overreacted when I saw you the other day. I wasn't expecting to walk into the barn and see you and another girl together."

"I know. And I am sorry too. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I did not want you to find out, at least not how you did."

"Your mother would have been much better at this than I would." He took a deep breath. "All I want is for you to be happy, and I was making sure you are safe and okay."

Laura nodded, "I know."

"I love you Laura."

"I love you too Papa."

He stood up and walked over next to her so that he could look outside. "Do you think she has gone back to her community?"

"She's English."

"I figured that out. I am guessing that you were trying to help her blend in?" Laura nodded. "You did a good job."

"This is all I have ever known."

"Are you okay with that?" He asked and Laura shrugged as she looked back outside.

...

Laura walked into the woods. She tried to remember where Carmilla had been staying. But she didn't see her. Laura walked around, looking to see if there was any trace of Carmilla left. Hoping that she would still be here.

"What are you doing here?" Laura turned to see Carmilla standing back a little ways.

"Carm!" Laura said. She ran over to Carmilla and hugged her. Carmilla didn't hug her back. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Carmilla snarked as Laura pulled away.

"I'm really sorry about my daett."

"I'm not mad at your daett; I'm mad at you."

"You know this has all been confusing for me."

"But you didn't do anything."

"What was I supposed to do?"

Carmilla bit her lip as looked at the ground, shaking her head. "You don't get it; do you?"

"I could not just go with you; I would be turning my back on my faith the life I have lived my whole life."

"Your faith that makes you feel guilty for liking me, for even being here? I'm guessing your father doesn't know you went looking for me."

"I am not just going to walk away from everything I know. I don't know if it is worth it."

"You don't think I am worth it?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Yes it is. You don't have to pretend."

"Carmilla,"

"It's okay. Look: I'm leaving first thing in the morning. You won't ever have to think about me again."

"Carmilla, I really like you."

"Exactly."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I," Carmilla started but stopped. She couldn't bring herself to try and say it again. "Goodbye, Laura." She said and then walked deeper into the woods.

...

Laura finished packing the sack and made sure her kapp was tied securely before walking out of her house. She had left a note on the table to her daett. The woods were not that far from her house, but far enough away that she worried she would miss Carmilla. Carmilla had said that she was leaving first thing in the morning, and Laura hoped that hadn't already left.

Carmilla heard some rustling; she could see a girl making her way into the woods. They were far enough apart that Laura couldn't see Carmilla, but Carmilla paused, seeing Laura walking towards her. She took a deep breath and then moved so that she was visible to Laura. "What do you want, Laura?"

"I thought you would want your English clothes back."

"Thanks," Carmilla said.

Laura began to take the clothes out of the sack and put them on the log. "I figured you didn't care about the dresses or aprons."

She backed up a little, holding the sack close to her as Carmilla walked towards the stack of clothes. "Yeah, I guess I don't need them anymore."

"I bet you are excited to be back in the world of cars and computers."

"I'm more excited for indoor plumbing." Carmilla smirked a little and Laura smiled. Carmilla picked up the clothes and looked through the small pile. She bit her bottom lip a little, and scrunched up her face confused.

"What?" Laura asked.

"I thought I had another change of clothes in here." Carmilla shook her head a little.

"You did," Laura said taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean 'I did'?"

"I hope you don't mind," Laura started. "It's a little big but," Laura began to untie her apron.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asked, putting the clothes on the ground. Laura started to take off her dress, revealing one of Carmilla's tank tops and shorts. "Why are you wearing that?"

Laura walked closer to Carmilla and took her hands in her own. "I love you Carmilla. And I don't want to live someplace that shames me for feeling this way." Their eyes were locked. "This past week, I have felt ashamed for the fact that I care about you. This was not an easy choice, but I know that it is the right one. You said that good things are not easy." Carmilla was smiling. "You told me that there are other places that still worship Gott, but won't same me for how I feel about you?" Carmilla nodded a little, smiling even more. "Then I will find one of those places. Gott is still very important to me, but so are you."

Carmilla was grinning, and all she wanted to do was to kiss Laura, but she knew that Laura's mind was racing, that she was still figuring everything out. So she listened to Laura's rambling, and nodded along. When she got a chance, Carmilla spoke. "Can I kiss you?" She asked. Laura nodded, unable to say anything. Carmilla pulled Laura into her, hands around the shorter girls waist, both girls smiling into the kiss. "I love you too," Carmilla said as they pulled apart.

"I also have some food for us," Laura said picking the sack back up. "I wasn't sure how far away it was, where ever you were going. So I packed us some food." Carmilla laughed a little, looking into the sack.

"What about your Daett?"

Laura bit her lip a little. "He has calmed down. I talked to him last night and he understood. I told him that I loved you. He said that he still did not understand, but he wanted me to be happy."

"And this is what you want to do?"

Laura nodded again. "So where are we going?"

Carmilla smiled and took Laura's hand in hers. They began to walk through the forest to the other side, away from the place Laura had grown up. The continued to walk until they came to the end of the forest where there was a train station. "Where would you like to go?" Carmilla asked.

"Anywhere," Laura said smiling.

Carmilla smiled at Laura and kissed her. After a moment, she pulled away. "But actually, where would you like to go?" She asked laughing a little.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. If I get prompts or something, I can try and write more. Follow me on tumblr: gay-asa-window.<p> 


End file.
